Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu
Details *'Title:' 緊急取調室 *'Title (romaji):' Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu *'Also known as:' Emergency Interrogation Room / The Interrogator (KIKU) *'Genre:' Police *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Synopsis Makabe Yukiko worked her way up from a rookie officer to her current investigator level. Recently, she had just been transferred to the "Emergency Interrogation Department", nicknamed as Kintori. Her colleagues are all men, and each of them have their own idiosyncrasies. Their job is to get the information from the suspects, and try to psycho-analyse them at the same time. Yukiko herself has an unsolved cold case that she is secretly investigating still... - TV Asahi Season 1 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 12.9% *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-09 to 2014-Mar-13 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Door by JUJU User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Amami Yuki as Makabe Yukiko *Hayami Mokomichi as Watanabe Tetsuji *Tanaka Tetsushi as Kajiyama Katsutoshi *Denden as Hishimoto Susumu *Osugi Ren as Nakata Zenjiro *Kohinata Fumiyo as Koishikawa Haruo *Suzuki Kosuke as Kenmotsu Daijiro *Kusakari Masao as Gouhara Masanao *Sasai Eisuke as Soma Kazunari *Nakamura Shizuka as Kayano *Ikushima Yuki (生島勇輝) as Shinji *Sugisaki Hana as Makabe Nao *Asama Shota (秋間将汰) as Makabe Noriyuki *Mashima Hidekazu as Makabe Tadashi *Tanaka Kanau as Sahara Daichi (ep3) *Aoki Juna as Shoko (ep6) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Inoue Yumiko *'General Producer:' Kuroda Tetsuya *'Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子), Urai Takayuki (浦井孝行), Sakurai Mieko (櫻井美恵子) *'Director:' Motohashi Keita *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Special *'Tagline:' 女ともだち / Onna Tomodachi *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 14.6% *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Sep-27 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 Cast *Amami Yuki as Makabe Yukiko *Tanaka Tetsushi as Kajiyama Katsutoshi *Hayami Mokomichi as Watanabe Tetsuji *Suzuki Kosuke as Kenmotsu Daijiro *Denden as Hishimoto Susumu *Osugi Ren as Nakata Zenjiro *Kohinata Fumiyo as Koishikawa Haruo *Matsushita Yuki as Yajima Kiyomi *Saito Yuki as Misawa Sanae *Nakamura Shizuka as Kayano *Ikushima Yuki (生島勇輝) as Shinji *Sugisaki Hana as Makabe Nao *Asama Shota (秋間将汰) as Makabe Noriyuki Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Inoue Yumiko *'General Producer:' Kuroda Tetsuya, Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子), Jinba Yuki (神馬由季) *'Director:' Tsunehiro Jota (常廣丈太) *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Season 2 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 13.97% *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-20 to 2017-Jun-15 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Saigo wa Kanarazu Seigi ga Katsu by AI Cast *Amami Yuki as Makabe Yukiko *Tanaka Tetsushi as Kajiyama Katsutoshi *Hayami Mokomichi as Watanabe Tetsuji *Suzuki Kosuke as Kenmotsu Daijiro *Ohkura Koji as Iwaki Kazuhisa *Mikami Ichiro (三上市朗) *Denden as Hishimoto Susumu *Osugi Ren as Nakata Zenjiro *Kohinata Fumiyo as Koishikawa Haruo *Nakamura Shizuka as Kayano *Ikushima Yuki (生島勇輝) as Shinji *Kawashima Yua as Ayano Mai (ep1) *Mita Yoshiko as Shirakawa Tamiko (ep1) *Yada Akiko (ep4) *Tsuruta Mayu (ep6) *Ueno Natsuhi (ep7) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Inoue Yumiko *'General Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子), Jinba Yuki (神馬由季) *'Director:' Tsunehiro Jota (常廣丈太), Motohashi Keita *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Season 3 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Apr-11 to 2019-Jun-20 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Prime Numbers by Ieiri Leo Cast *Amami Yuki as Makabe Yukiko *Tanaka Tetsushi as Kajiyama Katsutoshi *Hayami Mokomichi as Watanabe Tetsuji *Suzuki Kosuke as Kenmotsu Daijiro *Ohkura Koji as Iwaki Kazuhisa *Denden as Hishimoto Susumu *Tsukaji Muga as Tamagaki Matsuo *Kohinata Fumiyo as Koishikawa Haruo *Nakamura Shizuka as Kayano *Ikushima Yuki (生島勇輝) as Shinji *Asano Atsuko (ep1) *Ichikawa Yui (ep1) *Sendo Nobuko (ep3) *Kakei Miwako (筧美和子) (ep3) *Maya Kyoko (ep5) *Kokubu Sachiko (ep5) *Yamazaki Shigenori (ep5) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Inoue Yumiko *'General Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Tsuzuki Ayumu (都築 歩), Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子) *'Director:' Tsunehiro Jota (常廣丈太), Motohashi Keita *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki External Links *Official site (Season 1) *Official site (Special) *Official site (Season 2) *Official site (Season 3) *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi